<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do it to me by tomazalghul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841286">do it to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul'>tomazalghul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And those things are each other, F/F, Fluff, It’s just very gay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Things they do post mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Laurel always have too much energy after missions, so they do something that will bring down their energy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do it to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I hope you all are staying safe and healthy! I have an announcement to make. I’m going to be taking a small break from writing because I’ve been having a lot of self doubts about my writing and idk, I just need to work on them. I will upload again sometime in the future, I just don’t know when for now. Thank you all for always reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I always appreciate it and the words of encouragement really make me want to continue doing it. I hope you all like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel knew they would get to this point tonight, as they always do after they’re done on a mission. Laurel threw her head back against the door as Dinah kneaded her breasts through her Canary suit. </p><p>The women always had too much energy after missions and the moment they got together, they figured out an efficient way to get their energy down for bed. Laurel whimpered as Dinah sucked down on her neck, pulling Dinah’s hair at the action.</p><p>“D....” Laurel breathlessly moaned, as she brought her hands to Dinah’s Canary suit to begin taking it off. She needed them to not be wearing clothes, feeling the need to have no barrier between them.</p><p>Laurel almost got Dinah’s top off, until Dinah took Laurel’s hands into her own and placed them next to her head on the door, “I’m pretty sure you know by now how this goes on, don’t you?”</p><p>Laurel quickly nodded and batted her eyes at Dinah, “I do. Sorry daddy. Won’t happen again.”</p><p>Dinah rolled her eyes at the nickname, but quickly got Laurel’s top off her. She had never been more grateful that Laurel decided not to wear anything underneath, giving her immediate access to her bare breasts. She took quick advantage of that by bringing her thumb up and flicking at her nipple with it, causing Laurel to let out a moan.</p><p>“D, please.” Laurel whined out, exposing her neck more for Dinah to encourage her to pay more attention there. Dinah got the message and quickly attached her lips to Laurel’s neck as her hands kneaded at her breasts.</p><p>Dinah sucked down on a spot on her neck, as her fingers tugged at both of Laurel’s nipples. Laurel was a whimpering mess against the door and Dinah loved getting her worked up like this. Dinah brought her lips to Laurel’s ear and asked, “You wanna take this elsewhere?”</p><p>Laurel quickly nodded in response as she wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck. Dinah removed her hands from Laurel’s breasts to underneath her legs in order to pick her up. </p><p>“Please behave so I don’t drop you and I’ll reward you for being a good girl.” Dinah quickly let out, satisfied when Laurel nodded in agreement. Once she got that out and got Laurel off the ground, she walked them towards the direction of the spiral stairs. She was glad Laurel was staying true to her word, but couldn’t help to notice that Laurel’s eyes were roaming all over her body.</p><p>“God D, you’re so strong. It really turns me on.” Laurel let out as Dinah got them all the way up the stairs. Laurel couldn’t help herself and brought her lips to Dinah’s neck, kissing at it.</p><p>Dinah sighed and looked at Laurel, “Baby, what’d I say?”</p><p>Laurel pulled back and smirked, “Sorry songbird, won’t happen again.”</p><p>“It better not, otherwise I won’t let you come.” Dinah said, smiling when she heard a whine come out of Laurel’s lips.</p><p>Dinah walked them in the direction of their bedroom and when she got past the door, she walked over to the bed and sat Laurel on the edge of the bed. Dinah felt herself become more turned on when she looked over Laurel, whose eyes darkened at the sight of Dinah while biting her lower lip.</p><p>Dinah knelt down in front of Laurel and began taking off her boots. The moment she got them off, she made a quick work of removing her socks, pants, and underwear. Once Laurel was fully naked, Dinah readjusted Laurel’s position and gently laid her down on the bed. Dinah got back up to quickly take off her own clothes and as soon as she got done with that, she made her way back to getting on top of Laurel.</p><p>Dinah stared into Laurel’s eyes and brought her hand up to run her fingers through her hair, “Hi baby.”</p><p>“Hey beautiful.” Laurel replied, giving Dinah a soft smile.</p><p>The soft smile was quickly replaced with a moan as Dinah brought her leg in between Laurel’s and pressed it up against her wetness, “Someone’s desperate.”</p><p>Laurel threw her head back and continued moaning as Dinah rocked her leg against her center, “Fuck.”</p><p>Laurel started moving against Dinah’s leg as Dinah moved to suck at her collarbone, while she brought her hand up to Laurel’s breast. Dinah lowered her mouth to Laurel's left nipple and began sucking it into her mouth, while her hand stayed on Laurel’s other breast. Laurel continued moaning underneath her as she began to rock her leg more purposefully. She swirled her nipple with her tongue and gently tugged at the other one.</p><p>“Oh fuck, D.” Laurel whined out, feeling herself getting closer to her release, “I’m so close.”</p><p>At that, Dinah rocked her leg harder against her core and sucked harder at her nipple. She moved the hand on Laurel’s nipple to bring it up to her neck and lightly squeeze at it. Dinah felt her leg become soaked as Laurel arched her back, moaning out Dinah’s name. Dinah slowly rocked her leg against Laurel to help bring her down from her high, only stopping when Laurel squeezed at her shoulder to silently tell her she’s good.</p><p>“You okay, pretty bird?” Dinah asked as she kissed Laurel’s forehead.</p><p>Laurel gave her a thumbs up as she attempted to catch her breath, causing Dinah to let out a chuckle. Laurel quickly realized that Dinah hasn’t gotten off yet and she decided she wanted to change that.</p><p>Instead of flipping their positions, Laurel dragged her fingers down until they met wetness. Dinah let out a light moan at that, as Laurel circled around her clit before venturing further down and entering two fingers into her.</p><p>Dinah began to slowly ride Laurel’s fingers, as Laurel watched her. Laurel slowly moved the fingers inside her, waiting for Dinah to pick up the pace, “D, you look so good riding my fingers. I could watch you all night if you’d let me.”</p><p>Dinah let out a whine at that and brought her lips to Laurel’s, as she began to ride her fingers a bit faster, “Laurel I swear, your fingers are a goddamn blessing. They’re so long and beautiful, like you.”</p><p>“You wanna know something else that’s long?”</p><p>“Don’t you-“</p><p>“My strap.” Laurel regarded, smirking at Dinah.</p><p>Dinah narrowed her eyes at her, but quickly closed them as she began to ride Laurel faster. Laurel matched the pace with the fingers inside Dinah, as she dragged her lips to her girlfriend’s neck. Laurel brought her thumb up to rub at Dinah’s clit as she felt Dinah come closer to her release. Laurel was loving the way Dinah was moaning on top of her, spilling out Laurel’s name in the process. </p><p>“Come on, songbird. Let go and sing for me.” Laurel commanded.</p><p>At that Dinah finally came with a string of moans and Laurel’s name, pulsating around Laurel’s fingers. Laurel kept her fingers inside of her until she felt Dinah’s hand come to her wrist and began to pull her out. Laurel wanted to suck down on her own fingers to taste Dinah, but let out a groan when Dinah popped her fingers into her mouth to suck down on them.</p><p>Laurel closed her eyes at Dinah swirling her tongue around her fingers, cleaning them off. Once Dinah was done, she let them out with a wet pop and smirked at Laurel, “I’m sorry, I believe you wanted to do that instead?”</p><p>“You should know I did, but it’s okay. It was hot.” Laurel remarked as she kissed Dinah, moaning as she tasted Dinah on her lips. Laurel got a thought in her head, but attempted to push it away.</p><p>Dinah pulled back from the kiss and tilted her head at Laurel, “What’s on your mind, pretty bird? You look like you wanna say something.”</p><p>“Ride my face.” Laurel quickly let out, feeling embarrassed at what she suggested.</p><p>Dinah on the other hand felt her body react to the suggestion and smirked at Laurel, “Don’t you want me to do something else to you?”</p><p>“After. I just really need to taste you, D.”</p><p>Dinah nodded at that and began to move up Laurel’s body. She slowly lowered herself down on Laurel’s face and let out a shout at Laurel poking her tongue out, “Shit, Laurel!”</p><p>Laurel moved her arms around Dinah’s legs and encouraged her to lower herself more. As soon as Dinah’s center got close enough, Laurel quickly began to lick at her, relishing in the taste of her girlfriend. Dinah gripped onto the headboard as she rode Laurel’s face. She felt her second orgasm coming and braced herself for it, as it felt more intense than the last one. Laurel pushed her tongue into Dinah and that was all it took for Dinah to come.</p><p>Laurel licked Dinah down from her orgasm, as Dinah was catching her breath. Dinah pulled back and laid down next to Laurel, snuggling into her chest. Laurel used the blanket to clean up her face as she wrapped her arms lovingly around her girlfriend.</p><p>“Was that okay, D?”</p><p>Dinah nodded her head at that and placed a kiss on Laurel’s chest, “That was out of this world. Fuck, I’ve never experienced anything like it.”</p><p>Laurel chuckled at that and kissed the top of Dinah’s head, “I’m glad, songbird. It seems like we’ll need to do that more then, huh?”</p><p>“Oh hell yeah. I want to do it to you because you’ll love it.” Dinah regarded, as she continued to kiss Laurel’s chest.</p><p>“Will I now?” Laurel questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.</p><p>Dinah hummed in response and brought her lips to Laurel’s ear, “Only way to find out is to ride my face now, isn’t it?” Dinah huskily let out, grabbing onto Laurel’s ear with her teeth and tugging at it.</p><p>Laurel whimpered at the action and felt herself become wetter at the thought of Dinah doing to her what she just did to Dinah. Laurel cleared her throat and responded, “Well, lie down songbird and I’ll get to find out.”</p><p>Dinah smirked at that and Laurel wishes she would quit smirking because it was very hot and it turned Laurel more on then it should’ve. Dinah lied down on her back and Laurel got on top of her. Dinah brought her hands up to drag Laurel’s head down for a kiss, which Laurel allowed because she loves kissing her. Dinah ran her tongue over her lips, silently asking for permission. Once Laurel granted it, Dinah wasted no time pushing her tongue into her mouth.</p><p>Laurel moaned into Dinah’s mouth when she felt Dinah’s hands kneading at her breast, using her index and middle finger on both hands to tug at her nipples. Dinah ended the kiss by taking Laurel’s lower lip into her mouth, sucking and tugging at it, leaving Laurel feeling breathless.</p><p>Laurel felt that she was ready and began to make her way up Dinah’s body, but got sidetracked when she got friction from her abs. Laurel closed her eyes at the sensation, getting lost in it for a moment before remembering the original plan. Dinah brought her hands to Laurel’s legs to encourage her further up. </p><p>Once Laurel reached Dinah’s face, Dinah quickly swiped her tongue across her folds and began eating her out. Laurel let out a loud moan and string of curses, as she grabbed onto the headboard. She was grateful Dinah was strong enough to hold her up because she felt like she could fall at any moment. Laurel felt her orgasm coming and finally came when Dinah sucked her clit into her mouth, moaning out Dinah’s name. Nothing Dinah said could’ve prepared her from what she’d just experienced.</p><p>Laurel squirmed above her as Dinah flicked her tongue across her clit and easily entered two fingers inside of her. Laurel shouted out in pleasure at that as Dinah worked her towards another orgasm, which would come very soon.</p><p> </p><p>“D..... I’m-“ Laurel was cut off by her intense orgasm and couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. Dinah removed her mouth from her, instead allowing her fingers to guide her through the aftershocks. Laurel looked down at Dinah, whose mouth was completely soaked and looking completely satisfied with herself.</p><p>Once Dinah was finished guiding her through the aftershocks, she pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth to suck on them. However, her plan failed when Laurel grabbed onto her wrist and guided Dinah’s fingers to her own mouth. Dinah bit down on her lower lip at the sensation, watching Laurel suck on her fingers. Once Laurel was done getting her fingers clean, she let them out with a wet pop, smirking at Dinah as she did.</p><p>Laurel moved to settle herself on Dinah’s chest, feeling herself getting sleepy. Dinah brought her hand up to Laurel’s hair, running her fingers through the short strands. Laurel wanted to say something, but found herself speechless. She instead settled for Dinah’s fingers luring her to sleep and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.</p><p>“Goodnight baby. I love you.” Dinah yawned out, as she felt the call to sleep take over her.</p><p>Laurel kissed Dinah’s chest in response, hoping she would get the message. Dinah smiled at her and responded by kissing down on her forehead. </p><p>Both women ended up falling asleep, feeling blissful and very exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>